21 Października 2000
TVP 1 06.30 Wszystko o działce i ogrodzie 06.55 Agrolinia - program rolniczy 07.45 Tańce polskie: Tańce opoczyńskie - program artystyczny 07.55 Zwierzęta świata: Owadzie metropolie (1/2) - film dokumentalny, Francja (stereo) 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Ziarno: Święty Paweł i listy - program dla dzieci 09.10 5-10-15 - program dla młodzieży 09.40 Walt Disney przedstawia: Aladdin - serial animowany, USA (25 min) (dubbing) 10.05 Walt Disney przedstawia: Zorro (77,78) - serial przygodowy, USA 1957, reż. Norman Foster, wyk. Guy Williams, Britt Lomond, Henry Calvin, Gene Sheldon (49 min) (emisja z teletekstem) 11.00 Doktor Quinn (Dr Quinn. Medicine Woman) (33) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1992, reż. James Keach, wyk. Jane Seymour, Joe Lando, Chad Allen, Erika Flores (44 min) 11.50 Sekrety zdrowia: Czy umiemy oddychać? - magazyn medyczny 12.05 Z kamerą wśród zwierząt: Poczta Zoo - magazyn przyrodniczy 12.25 Focus: Lek stulecia - magazyn popularnonaukowy 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Anegdoty prezydenckie Longina Pastusiaka (37): Dwight Eisenhower 13.20 Zimna wojna (22/24): Gwiezdne wojny. 1981-1988 - serial dokumentalny, USA 1999 14.10 Opowieści z Mórz Południowych (Tales of the South Seas) (5/22) - serial przygodowy, Australia 1998, reż. Ian Barry, wyk. William Snow, Rene Naufahu, Rachel Blakely, Rowena King (48 min) 15.05 Jeśli nie Oxford, to co? - teleturniej 15.30 Kamel tropi najlepsze światowe reklamy - magazyn reklamowy 15.55 Od A do Zdrowia - magazyn 16.35 Lista przebojów - magazyn muzyczny (stereo) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Kochamy polskie seriale - teleturniej 17.55 MdM - program rozrywkowy 18.20 Od przedszkola do Opola: Golec uOrkiestra - program muzyczny dla dzieci 19.00 Wieczorynka: Mapeciątka (77) - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (30 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Sport 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Firma (The Firm) - film sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Sydney Pollack, wyk. Tom Cruise, Gene Hackman, Jeanne Tripplehorn, Holly Hunter (153 min) 22.45 Sportowa sobota 22.55 Sydney 2000 - Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz 23.20 Obroża (Wedlock) - film SF, USA 1991, reż. Lewis Teague, wyk. Rutger Hauer, Mimi Rogers, Joan Chen, Stephen Tobolowsky (98 min) 01.00 Noc internauty 01.30 Klan (382,383,384) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (75 min) (powt.) 02.45 Motown Live (17,18) - program dokumentalny (stereo) 04.10 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.00 Echa tygodnia (program w języku migowym) 07.30 Tacy sami - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych 08.00 Program lokalny 09.00 Studio sport: Zawodowa gala bokserska - walka Andrzej Gołota - Mike Tyson 10.40 Historia Ziemi (2/8): Głębiny oceanów - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 (stereo) 11.30 Kino bez rodziców: Jetsonowie (6) - serial animowany, USA 1976 (25 min) (dubbing) 11.50 Kino bez rodziców: Tom i Jerry (5) - serial animowany, USA 1964 (7 min) (dubbing) 12.00 Kino bez rodziców: Trzy szalone zera (7/13): Cudowne piłeczki - serial przygodowy, Polska/Niemcy 1999, reż. Wiktor Skrzynecki, wyk. Joanna Jabłczyńska, Sebastian Świąder, Grzegorz Ruda, Anna Polony (26 min) 12.25 Kino bez rodziców: Parker Lewis nigdy nie przegrywa (Parker Lewis Can't Lose) (33/73) - serial komediowy, USA 1989, reż. Mark Jean, wyk. Corin Corky Nemec, Melanie Chartoff, William Jayne, Troy Slaten (23 min) 12.50 Co ludzie powiedzą? (Keeping up Appearances) (7/40) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1990, reż. Harold Snoad, wyk. Patricia Routledge, Clive Swift, Judy Cornwell, Geoffrey Hughes (27 min) 13.20 C Poland - Międzynarodowe Targi Książki Frankfurt 2000 13.30 Zgadula - teleturniej 14.00 Arka Noego - magazyn 14.30 Familiada - teleturniej 15.00 Złotopolscy (259): Będzie dziedzic - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Ewa Ziętek, Henryk Machalica, Agnieszka Sitek, Paweł Wawrzecki (25 min) 15.30 V Międzynarodowy Festiwal Sztuki Cyrkowej Warszawa 2000 - gala finałowa 17.20 C Poland - Międzynarodowe Targi Książki Frankfurt 2000 17.35 Jazda kulturalna - magazyn kulturalny 18.00 Program lokalny 18.20 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Dwójkomania 18.55 Studio sport: Zawodowa gala bokserska - walka Andrzej Gołota - Mike Tyson 19.55 Skaldowie plus przyjaciele (1) - program muzyczny 20.50 Słowo na niedzielę 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Sport telegram 21.25 Prognoza pogody 21.35 BAT 21 - film wojenny, USA 1988, reż. Peter Markle, wyk. Gene Hackman, Danny Glover, David Marshall Grant, Jerry Reed (105 min) 23.20 Skaldowie plus przyjaciele (2) - program muzyczny 00.15 Doskonały cel (Perfect Target) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Shaldon Lettich, wyk. Daniel Bernhard, Robert Englund, Brian Thompson, Jim Pirri (89 min) 01.45 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Disco Relax 7.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju 7.30 W drodze - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 8.00 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 8.30 Spider-Man (29) - serial animowany 9.00 Godzilla (12) - animowany serial przygodowy 9.30 Power Rangers (256) - ser. 10.00 Strażnik Teksasu (158) - amerykański serial sensacyjny (Za zgodą rodzicow) 11.00 Królewska przygoda Ani - komedia USA (Film tylko z nadajników naziemnych lub dekoderów Polsatu) 12.40 Złamana strzała - western USA 14.30 Gospodarz: gra-zabawa 15.00 Disco Polo Live 15.50 Fundacja Polsat 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.20 Dyżurny satyryk kraju 16.50 Przyjaciele (90) - senal komediowy 17.20 Asy z klasy (8) - serial dla młodzieży (Serial tylko z nadajników naziemnych lub dekoderów Polsatu) 18.10 Idź na całość 19.05 Adam i Ewa (7) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Świat według Kiepskich (53) - polski serial komediowy 20.30 Duża przerwa (8) - serial komediowy 20.50 Losowanie LOITO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.05 Niewiarygodne, ale prawdziwe (46) - serial dok. 21.30 Kurier Sensacji 22.00 Huragan ognia - thriller USA 23.45 Opowiesci z krypty (70) - senal 0.15 Playboy: Zatoka namiętności (26) oraz Beverty Hills BordelIo (26) 1.15 Szepty nocą - film fab. USA TVN 07.00 Telesklep 08.00 Laboratorium Dextera (33) - serial animowany 08.30 Mama, tata i ja - teleturniej dla dzieci i rodziców 09.00 Iron Man (24) - serial animowany 09.30 Happy Ness (3) - serial animowany 10.00 Pepsi chart - program muzyczny 10.30 Gwiezdne wrota (Stargate SG-1) (18) - serial SF, USA 1997, wyk. Richard Dean Anderson, Michael Shanks, Amanda Tapping, Christopher Judge (50 min) 11.30 Nie do pary (Odd Man Out) (8/13) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Markie Post, Erik von Detten, Jessica Capshaw, Natalia Cigliuti (25 min) 12.00 Cyfra - magazyn nowych technologii 12.30 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.00 Ojciec narzeczonej (Father of the Bride) - komedia, USA 1950, reż. Vincente Minnelli, wyk. Spencer Tracy, Elizabeth Taylor, Joan Bennet, Billie Burke (95 min) 14.55 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 15.40 Beverly Hills 90210 (40) - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. Jason Priestly, Jennie Garth, Ian Ziering, Tori Spelling (55 min) 16.40 Gra z fortuną (Daniella Steele's Full Circle) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Bethany Rooney, wyk. Teri Polo, Corbin Bernsen, Reed Diamond, Erika Slezak (110 min) 18.30 Maraton uśmiechu - liga dowcipów - program rozrywkowy 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.25 Ananasy z mojej klasy - program rozrywkowy 21.30 Gatunek (Species) - film SF, USA 1995, reż. Roger Donaldson, wyk. Ben Kingsley, Natasha Henstridge, Michael Madsen, Alfred Molina (104 min) 23.40 Las Vegas (The Strip) (8/10) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Guy Torry, Sean Patrick Flanery, Joe Viterelli (55 min) 00.35 W pułapce miłości (Addicted to Love) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Paul Ziller, wyk. Jeff Fahey, Ami Dolenz, Carrie Genzel, Frank Novak (89 min) 02.15 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy TV 4 06.30 Sandokan (10) - serial animowany (30 min) (powt.) (dubbing) 07.00 Wojownicze żółwie (Ninja Turtless: The Next Mutation) (5) - serial przygodowy, USA 1997, wyk. Jarred Blancard, Mitchell A. Lee Yuen, Gabe Khouth, Richard Yee (20 min) (powt.) 07.30 Po drugiej stronie lustra (Mirror, Mirror) (14) - serial SF, Australia 1996, reż. John Banas, wyk. Petra Jared, Michala Banas, Judy McIntosh, Peter Bensley (30 min) (powt.) 08.00 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 08.30 Jan Paweł II i jego przyjaciel (1) - film dokumentalny (powt.) 09.30 Sandokan (11) - serial animowany (30 min) (dubbing) 10.00 Reboot (12) - serial animowany (30 min) (dubbing) 10.30 Wojownicze żółwie (Ninja Turtless: The Next Mutation) (6) - serial przygodowy, USA 1997, wyk. Jarred Blancard, Mitchell A. Lee Yuen, Gabe Khouth, Richard Yee (20 min) 11.00 Kapitan Power (11) - serial dla dzieci 11.30 Po drugiej stronie lustra (Mirror, Mirror) (15) - serial SF, Australia 1996, reż. John Banas, wyk. Petra Jared, Michala Banas, Judy McIntosh, Peter Bensley (30 min) 12.00 Ginący świat. Mustangi - Wierzchowce wolności - film dokumentalny 12.30 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.00 Dom Muratora - magazyn poradnikowy 13.30 Podryw kontrolowany - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Czerwone i czarne (Le rouge et le noir) (1/2) - film obyczajowy, Francja/Włochy 1954, reż. Claude Autant-Lara, wyk. Gerard Philipe, Danielle Darrieux, Jean Martinelli, Antoine Balpetre (120 min) 15.50 Luzik (Get Real) (8) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Scott Winant, wyk. John Tenney, Debrah Farentino, Eric Christian Olsen, Jesse Eisenberg (30 min) 16.45 Czułość i kłamstwa (89,90) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Mirosław Krawczyk, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (55 min) 17.45 Dziennik 18.05 Klątwa skarabeusza (Legend of the Lost Tomb) - film przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. Jonathan Winfrey, wyk. Stacy Keach, Kimberlee Peterson, Brock Pierce, Rick Rossovich (93 min) 20.00 Paczka sześciu (Six Pack) - komedia, USA 1982, reż. Daniel Patrie, wyk. Kenny Rogers, Diane Lane, Erin Gray, Barry Corbin (103 min) 22.20 Policyjny klan (Turks) (8) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1999, reż. Robert Singer, wyk. William Devane, David Cubitt, Helen Carey, Matthew John Armstrong (60 min) 23.20 Pierwszy rok służby (Ryan Caulfield: Year One) (8) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. F. Gary Grey, wyk. Sean Maher, Chad Lindberg, Richard Portnow, Clifton Powell (55 min) 00.15 Wieżowiec (Skyscraper) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Raymond Martino, wyk. Anna Nicole Smith, Richard Steinmetz, Branko Cikatic, Calvin Levels (91 min) (powt.) 02.05 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 02.15 Strefa P - program muzyczny 03.15 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 6.00 Teledyski 7.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Doktor Zagu, Superpies, Rocky Łos superktoś, Niebezpieczne dinozaury, Rycerze Zodiaku 10.20 Beczka śmiechu - program rozrywkowy 10.45 Zagubiony w czasie - serial fantastycznonaukowy 11.35 Tata major - serial komediowy 12.00 Tajemnicza wyspa - serial przygodowy 12.25 Ukryte miasto - serial przygodowy 12.55 Gra w przeboje - teleturniej muzyczny 13.20 Trzecia planeta od Słońca V - serial komediowy 13.45 Złoto Południa - western, USA 15.30 SeaQuest - serial fantastycznonaukowy 16.20 Grom w raju - serial sensacyjny 17.05 Czynnik PSI IV - serial fantastycznonaukowy 17.55 Śmiechoteka - program rozrywkowy 18.30 Gra w przeboje - teleturniej 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Zwariowana kamera - pr. rozryw. 20.25 Strefa - film akcji, USA 22.10 W potrzasku - film sensacyjny, USA 23.45 Greenstone - serial obyczajowy 0.35 Czynnik PSI IV - serial fantastyczno-naukowy 1.20 Kruk - film akcjI, USA 2.55 Tajemnicza wyspa - serial przyg. 3.20 Ukryte miasto - serial przygodowy 3.45 Teleshopping TV Polonia 6.00 Trzecia granica 5/8 - serial 7.00 Echa tygodnia - (progr. w języku migowym) 7.30 Klan 371- serial 7.55 Klan 372- serial 8.20 Klan serial 8.45 Ziarno - program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 9.10 5-10-15 - program dla dzieci i młodzieży 9.35 Babar [37/65- serial anim. 10.00 Hity satelity 10.15 Uczmy się polskiego 10.50 Palce lizać [7/19 - Kontrola - serial 11.15 Madonny polskie - Starowiejska Matka Boża Miłosierdzia - prog. Jerzego Kołodziejczyka 11.40 Dni wielkiej bitwy - reportaż 12.10 Scena młodego widza - Rudy 12.55 Teledyski na życzenie 13.05 Skarbiec - mag. historyczno-kulturalny 13.35 Dolina nieujarzmionej rzeki - film dok. 14.30 Kocham Polskę - teleturniej 15.00 Złote przeboje - 3 - koncert 15.50 Dziennik telewizyjny 16.00 Sensacje XX wieku - Stalowe przymierze 4 16.25 Magazyn Polonijny z Danii 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 W rajskim ogrodzie - Alpejskie łąki 17.35 Hulaj dusza - prog. Artura Głowackiego 18.15 Na dobre i na złe 15 - Rozdroża serca - serial prod. polskiej 19.00 Kurier z Waszyngtonu 4 - progr. Bogdana M. Wojciechowskiego 19.15 Dobranocka - Zabawy Bolka i Lolka 6 - serial anim. 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Sport 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Obcy musi fruwać - film obycz. 21.30 Festiwal Operowo-Operetkowy Ciechocinek - 2000 2 22.30 Panorama 22.55 Gala medalistów Igrzysk Olimpijskich - Sydney 2000 23.40 600-lecie urodzin Jana Gutenberga 0.05 Dziennik telewizyjny 0.10 Na dobre i na złe 15 - Rozdroża serca - serial 1.15 Zabawy Bolka i Lolka 6 1.30 Wiadomości 1.50 Sport i prognoza pogody 2.00 Obcy musi fruwać - film obycz. prod. polsko-niemieckiej 3.30 Festiwal Operowo-Operetkowy Ciechocinek - 2000 2 4.30 Skarbiec 5.00 Panorama 5.30 Sensacje XX wieku - Stalowe przymierze 5.50 Kurier z Waszyngtonu [4 6.10 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Gdańsk 07.00 (WP) Hello Spencer - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1990 (28 min) (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (5 min) (dubbing) 07.35 (WP) Przygody Sama - serial animowany, USA 1998 (23 min) (dubbing) 08.00 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 08.20 Panorama 08.30 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 09.00 (WP) Ogrody bez granic - film dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Noce i dnie (10/12): Rodzimy się, umieramy, a życia wciąż wystarcza - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1977, reż. Jerzy Antczak, wyk. Jadwiga Barańska, Jerzy Bińczycki, Barbara Ludwiżanka, Jerzy Kamas (52 min) 11.00 (WP) Ziemia - Kraina świętowania - film dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Kumple z woja - magazyn wojskowy 11.45 (WP) Telewizyjny magazyn przyrodniczy - magazyn 12.15 (WP) Jesienna Telejazda 12.30 Bez ściągi - program młodzieżowy 13.00 Pętlowa lista przebojów - program muzyczny 13.25 Dwa tysiące lat później - magazyn katolicki 13.55 Dozwolone od lat 40: Mój nowy magnetowid 14.10 4 & 2 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.30 (WP) Tajemnicze archiwum Shelby Woo (The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo) (38/41): Tajemniczy kawałek sera - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Allison Liddi, wyk. Irene Ng, Adam Bush, Ellen David, Pat Morita (24 min) 15.00 (WP) Zwierzęta mroźnej Północy - serial przyrodniczy 15.30 (WP) Muzyka - łączy pokolenia!? - magazyn 16.15 (WP) Teletransmisje - program dla młodzieży 16.40 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 17.00 Reportaż 17.25 Rozmowy z dwiema niewiadomymi - program publicystyczny 17.55 Słowo o Ewangelii 18.00 Panorama - wydanie główne 18.20 Punkt - temat dnia 18.30 Wykrzyknik - show M. Pucyło 19.00 (WP) Bez paniki. Nic się nie stało (Rohe Ostern) - komedia, Niemcy 1995, reż. Michael Gutmann, wyk. Julia Jäger, Oliver Korittke, Anian Zollner, Axel Milberg (88 min) 20.30 (WP) Fama w anegdocie 21.00 Uśmiechnij się - program rozrywkowy 21.30 Studio Trójki 21.45 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 22.00 (WP) Jack i Sarah (Jack and Sarah) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Tim Sullivan, wyk. Richard Grant, Samantha Mathis (105 min) 23.50 (WP) Idomeno (2-ost.) - opera Wolfganga Amadeusza Mozarta w 3 aktach, W. Bryt., reż. Trevor Nunn, wyk. Yvonne Kenny, Jerry Hadley, Carol Vaness, Thomas Hemsley (75 min) 01.05 Zakończenie programu Canal+ 07.00 Szczepan i Irenka: Żyć oszczędnie - serial animowany 07.05 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.15 Minisport + - magazyn sportowy 07.20 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (dubbing) 08.00 Teletubbies 2 - serial animowany (dubbing) 08.25 (K) Kobieta z prowincji - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1985, reż. Andrzej Barański, wyk. Ewa Dałkowska, Ryszarda Hanin, Bożena Dykiel, Magdalena Michalak (100 min) 10.05 (K) 20 randek (20 Dates) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1998, reż. Myles Berkowitz, wyk. Myles Berkowitz, Elisabeth Wagner, Richard Arlook, Tia Carrere (84 min) 11.30 (K) Pierwszy milion (8) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1999, Polska 1999, reż. Waldemar Dziki/Tomasz Wiszniewski/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Szymon Bobrowski, Przemysław Sadowski, Aleksander Siemczew, Agnieszka Warchulska (44 min) 12.20 (K) Piłka nożna: liga angielska 14.30 Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny - filmy animowane 15.00 Przyjaciele 6 - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Jennifer Aniston, Courtney Cox, Lisa Kufrow, Matt LeBlanc (25 min) (dubbing) 15.25 Szczepan i Irenka: Żyć oszczędnie - serial animowany 15.30 (K) 13 posterunek 2 - serial komediowy, Polska 2000, reż. Maciej Ślesicki, wyk. Cezary Pazura, Aleksandra Woźniak, Marek Perepeczko, Piotr Zelt (25 min) 16.00 (K) Patch Adams - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Tom Shadyac, wyk. Robin Williams, Daniel London, Monica Potter, Philip Seymour Hoffman (111 min) 17.50 (K) Deser: Ławka - film krótkometrażowy 18.00 (K) Mecz + Mecz - magazyn piłkarski 20.00 (K) Serengeti od a do z - film dokumentalny 20.55 (K) Piłka nożna: liga hiszpańska 23.00 (K) Shadoki i Wielki Nic - serial animowany dla dorosłych 23.05 (K) Liga + - magazyn ligi polskiej 00.20 (K) Ojciec chrzestny 2 (The Godfather Part 2) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1974, reż. Francis Ford Coppola, wyk. John Cazale, Al Pacino, Robert Duvall, Diane Keaton, Robert De Niro (174 min) 03.35 (K) Makabryczne opowieści - horror, USA 1998 (95 min) 05.15 (K) Piłka nożna: liga włoska Polsat 2 08.00 Na każdy temat: Porwano dziecko - talk show Mariusza Szczygła 09.00 Okna na Chicago - serial dokumentalny 09.30 Żywioły Ziemi (28) - serial przyrodniczy 10.00 Kalejdoskop paryski - film dokumentalny 11.00 20 lat minęło - Polskie Kroniki Filmowe 11.30 INFORmator giełdowy 12.00 Afficionado: Kuba - tryumf muzyki tropikalnej (3) - program muzyczny 13.00 Focus - poznaj świat (13) - serial dokumentalny 13.30 Świat odkryć (22) - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Wehikuł - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.30 Planeta Południe (11) - serial dokumentalny 15.00 Kuchnia smakosza - program kulinarny 15.30 Świat dzikich zwierząt (38) - serial przyrodniczy 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.20 Bumerang - program publicystyczny 17.00 Kalejdoskop - magazyn reporterów 17.30 Informacje 17.40 Prognoza pogody 17.45 Reporterskim okiem (26) - serial dokumentalny 18.40 Sporty ekstremalne (12) - serial dokumentalny 19.20 Prognoza pogody 19.25 Informacje 19.30 Kalejdoskop - magazyn reporterów 19.55 Kultura - film dokumentalny 20.50 Informacje 20.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 21.00 Biznes TV 21.10 Ludzie się liczą (17) - serial dokumentalny 21.35 Biznes tydzień 21.50 Informacje 21.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 22.00 Biznes TV 22.10 40 lat minęło - Polskie Kroniki Filmowe 22.35 Program muzyczny 00.00 Pożegnanie TMT 07.00 Program dnia 07.05 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 07.30 Kontakt - magazyn 08.00 Agnes i Thomas - para tancerzy - film dokumentalny, Holandia 08.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 09.00 Życie lasu - film dokumentalny, Szwecja 09.30 Wywiad z... - program rozrywkowy 09.45 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 10.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 12.00 Magazyn motoryzacyjny 12.30 Ochrona środowiska - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 13.00 Życie na szwedzkim dworze królewskim - film dokumentalny, Szwecja 13.30 Pozytywne 10 minut - program Doroty Rozmus 13.40 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 14.00 Szkoła dobrego dziennikarstwa - film dokumentalny, USA 14.30 Auto Klub - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 16.00 TV Shop 16.15 Wywiad z... - program rozrywkowy 16.30 Men - magazyn dla mężczyzn 17.00 Cross Road Caffe - kurs języka angielskiego 17.30 City - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 18.00 Projektanci dla świata - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 18.30 TV Shop 18.45 Lord - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 19.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 20.00 Muzyczny Koncert Życzeń - program muzyczny 21.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 21.30 Kontakt - magazyn 22.00 TV Shop 22.30 Wybrzeża - film dokumentalny, Szwecja 23.00 Samochody - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 23.30 Men - magazyn dla mężczyzn 00.00 Prawie w ciąży (Almost Pregnant) - komedia, USA 1992, reż. Michael DeLuise, wyk. Tanya Roberts, Jeff Conaway, John Calvin, Joan Severance (90 min) Komedia 07.00 Gorące cięcie - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Ruben Rebassa, Robert Escobar (30 min) 07.30 Skeczowisko - magazyn satyryczny 08.00 Niepokój serca (Making Waves) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. George Saunders, wyk. Mickey Rooney, Nicola Kelly, George Saunders, Kurt Woodruff (85 min) 09.30 Gorące cięcie - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Ruben Rebassa, Robert Escobar (30 min) 10.00 Wielkość arbuzów (The Size of Watermelons) - komedia, Kanada 1996, reż. Kari Skogland, wyk. Paul Rudd, Donal Logue, Donovan Leitch, Ione Skye (90 min) 11.30 Sprężyna Paulusa - magazyn rozrywkowy 12.00 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 12.30 Wędzone usta jaszczurki (Smoked Lizard Lips) - komedia, Kanada 1991, reż. Bruce Duggan, M.B. Duggan, wyk. M.A. Macleod, V. Cowie (100 min) 14.10 Gorące cięcie - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Ruben Rebassa, Robert Escobar (30 min) 14.30 Przeskok w czasie (Norman's Awesome Experience) - komedia, USA 1988, reż. Paul Donovan, wyk. Tom McCamus, Laurie Paton, Jacques Lussier, David Hemblen (90 min) 16.00 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 16.30 Królewska Kanadyjska Farsa Powietrzna - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Wydarzenia poprzedzające mój zgon (The Events Leading Up to My Death) - komedia, Kanada 1991, reż. Bill Robertson, wyk. John Allore, Peter MacNeill, Rosemary Radcliffe, Linde Kash (89 min) 18.30 Wolna amerykanka - program sportowy 19.30 Jankes na dworze Króla Artura (A Young Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court) - komedia, Kanada 1995, reż. RL. Thomas, wyk. Michael York, Theresa Russell, Philippe Ross, Polly Shannon (90 min) 21.00 Gorące cięcie - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Ruben Rebassa, Robert Escobar (30 min) 21.30 Groźny Lotos (Awesome Lotus) - komedia sensacyjna, Kanada 1983, reż. David O'Malley, wyk. Loraine Masterton, Joyce Schuyler, Pat Mahoney (90 min) 23.00 Ukryta kamera Playboya - magazyn erotyczny 23.30 Dezinformacje - magazyn rozrywkowy 00.00 Masala - komedia obyczajowa, Kanada 1991, reż. Srinivas Krishna, wyk. Saeed Jaffrey, Zohra Segal, Sakina Jeffrey, Heri Johal (106 min) 01.50 Zakończenie programu Ona 07.00 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 07.25 Kobiety Windsoru - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1992, reż. Steven Stern, wyk. Sallyanne Law, Nicola Formby (50 min) 08.20 Miłość i nienawiść - telenowela, reż. Michael Logan, wyk. Lisa Peluso, Noelle Beck, Perry Stephens (45 min) 09.05 Życie jak poker - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Waldemar Krzystek, wyk. Aldona Orman, Małgorzata Szeptycka, Joanna Pietrzak, Krzysztof Kuliński (25 min) 09.35 Kalejdoskop mody - program rozrywkowy 10.00 Iluzje miłości - telenowela 11.00 Sekrety gwiazd - serial dokumentalny 12.00 Wielkie kroki (Giant Steps) - film obyczajowy, Kanada 1992, reż. Richard Rose, wyk. Billy Dee Williams, Michael Mahonen, Eric McCormack, Robyn Stevan (115 min) 14.00 Iluzje miłości - telenowela 15.00 Życie jak poker - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Waldemar Krzystek, wyk. Aldona Orman, Małgorzata Szeptycka, Joanna Pietrzak, Krzysztof Kuliński (25 min) 15.30 Kalejdoskop mody - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Miłość i nienawiść - telenowela, reż. Michael Logan, wyk. Lisa Peluso, Noelle Beck, Perry Stephens (45 min) 17.00 Sekrety gwiazd - serial dokumentalny 17.45 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 18.10 Kobiety Windsoru - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1992, reż. Steven Stern, wyk. Sallyanne Law, Nicola Formby (50 min) 19.00 Życie jak poker - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Waldemar Krzystek, wyk. Aldona Orman, Małgorzata Szeptycka, Joanna Pietrzak, Krzysztof Kuliński (25 min) 19.35 Kalejdoskop mody - program rozrywkowy 20.05 Iluzje miłości - telenowela 21.00 Desperacki ratunek: Historia Cathy Mahone (Desparate Rescue: The Cathy Mahone Story) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1992, reż. Richard Colla, wyk. Mariel Hemingway, Clancy Brown, Jeff Kober, James Russo (90 min) 23.00 Miłość i nienawiść - telenowela, reż. Michael Logan, wyk. Lisa Peluso, Noelle Beck, Perry Stephens (45 min) 00.00 Sekrety gwiazd - serial dokumentalny 01.00 Iluzje miłości - telenowela 02.00 Zakończenie programu Planete 06.55 Moja druga ojczyzna - film dokumentalny, Francja (57 min) 07.55 Medycyna tradycyjna w Afryce (2/7): Spirytyzm i sanktuaria - serial dokumentalny, Niemcy 1996 (29 min) 08.25 Opanować przestworza (5-ost.): Pustynna burza i przyszłość - serial dokumentalny, USA 1997 (48 min) 09.20 Okrutna planeta (1/4): Diabelska skorupa - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 (51 min) 10.10 Gdybym miał cztery dromadery - film dokumentalny, Francja 1967 (49 min) 11.05 Komuniści i Watykan (1/2) - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 (52 min) 11.55 Śmierć, forsa i Meksyk - film dokumentalny, USA 1997 (52 min) 12.50 Howard Goodall - Próby chórów (3/4): Bułgaria - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 (24 min) 13.15 Cuda afrykańskiej przyrody (5/12): Wielkie ssaki - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1998 (52 min) 14.10 Sekrety zaginionych imperiów: Stonehenge - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. (49 min) 15.05 Ku przyszłości (16/22): Raport planetarny - serial dokumentalny, USA 1994 (26 min) 15.30 Pośród Niemców - film dokumentalny, Niemcy 1995 (88 min) 17.05 Walka o przyszłość lasów - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1993 (25 min) 17.30 Blaski i cienie sławy - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 (49 min) 18.25 Teheran: Dom Siły - film dokumentalny, Francja 1994 (20 min) 18.45 Lojaliści (3-ost.): Wojna i pokój - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1999 (49 min) 19.35 Konflikty ekologiczne: Walka o życie - film dokumentalny, Francja 1998 (51 min) 20.30 Anioł (3/6): Obszar flamenco - serial dokumentalny, Hiszpania 1992 (59 min) 21.30 Aktualności z przeszłości (91) - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1964-2000 (47 min) 22.25 Spacer wśród dzikich - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 (50 min) 23.20 Praca domowa - film dokumentalny, Iran 1989 (74 min) 00.35 Wielkie wystawy: Mecenasi i darczyńcy - film dokumentalny, Francja 1980 (29 min) Super 1 08.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 08.30 Akta Pigleta (The Piglet Files) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1990, reż. Robin Carr, wyk. Nicholas Lyndhurst, Clive Francis, John Ringham, Louise Catt (25 min 09.00 Na gorącym uczynku - ukryta kamera 09.30 Grunt to rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Cynthia Geary, Elon Gold (25 min) 10.00 Stoliczku nakryj się - program kulinarny 10.30 www. travel - magazyn turystyczny 11.00 Video Fashion - magazyn mody 11.30 Super Muzyka - teledyski 12.00 Teleshopping 13.00 Akta Pigleta (The Piglet Files) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1990 13.30 Na gorącym uczynku - ukryta kamera 14.00 Grunt to rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Cynthia Geary, Elon Gold (25 min) 14.30 Super Muzyka - teledyski 15.00 Video Fashion - magazyn mody 15.30 Super Muzyka - teledyski 16.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 16.30 Akta Pigleta (The Piglet Files) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1990 17.00 Na gorącym uczynku - ukryta kamera 17.30 www. travel - magazyn turystyczny 18.00 Video Fashion - magazyn mody 18.30 Stoliczku nakryj się - program kulinarny 19.00 Grunt to rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Cynthia Geary, Elon Gold (25 min) 19.30 Super Muzyka - teledyski 20.00 www. travel - magazyn turystyczny 20.30 Na gorącym uczynku - ukryta kamera 21.00 Akta Pigleta (The Piglet Files) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1990 21.30 Stoliczku nakryj się - program kulinarny 22.00 Goście Bigosowej - talk show 23.00 Grunt to rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Cynthia Geary, Elon Gold (25 min) 23.30 Video Fashion - magazyn mody 00.00 Super Muzyka - teledyski TVP 3 Bydgoszcz 07.00 (WP) Hello Spencer - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1990 (28 min) (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (5 min) (dubbing) 07.35 (WP) Przygody Sama - serial animowany, USA 1998 (23 min) (dubbing) 08.00 Magazyn toruński 08.30 Nić Ariadny - teleturniej 09.00 (WP) Ogrody bez granic - film dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Noce i dnie (10/12): Rodzimy się, umieramy, a życia wciąż wystarcza - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1977, reż. Jerzy Antczak, wyk. Jadwiga Barańska, Jerzy Bińczycki, Barbara Ludwiżanka, Jerzy Kamas (52 min) 11.00 (WP) Ziemia - Kraina świętowania - film dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Kumple z woja - magazyn wojskowy 11.45 (WP) Telewizyjny magazyn przyrodniczy - magazyn 12.15 (WP) Jesienna Telejazda 12.30 (WP) Wojny, bitwy, żołnierze - serial dokumentalny 13.30 (WP) Chopin - film dokumentalny 14.30 (WP) Tajemnicze archiwum Shelby Woo (The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo) (38/41): Tajemniczy kawałek sera - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Allison Liddi, wyk. Irene Ng, Adam Bush, Ellen David, Pat Morita (24 min) 15.00 (WP) Zwierzęta mroźnej Północy - serial przyrodniczy 15.30 (WP) Muzyka - łączy pokolenia!? - magazyn 16.15 (WP) Teletransmisje - program dla młodzieży 16.40 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 17.00 Scena - program rozrywkowy 17.30 Vip a'la Carte: Żuki - program pod red. G. Bukały 18.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.20 Moc jest w tobie: Trema - program poradnikowy 18.30 Reportaż 18.45 Co kto lubi - program poradnikowy 19.00 (WP) Bez paniki. Nic się nie stało (Rohe Ostern) - komedia, Niemcy 1995, reż. Michael Gutmann, wyk. Julia Jäger, Oliver Korittke, Anian Zollner, Axel Milberg (88 min) 20.30 (WP) Fama w anegdocie 21.00 Universitas - magazyn akademicki 21.30 Warownie pogranicznych szlaków 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 (WP) Jack i Sarah (Jack and Sarah) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Tim Sullivan, wyk. Richard Grant, Samantha Mathis (105 min) 23.50 (WP) Idomeno (2-ost.) - opera Wolfganga Amadeusza Mozarta w 3 aktach, W. Bryt., reż. Trevor Nunn, wyk. Yvonne Kenny, Jerry Hadley, Carol Vaness, Thomas Hemsley (75 min) 01.15 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Szczecin 07.00 (WP) Hello Spencer - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1990 (28 min) (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (5 min) (dubbing) 07.35 (WP) Przygody Sama - serial animowany, USA 1998 (23 min) (dubbing) 08.00 Skarby przyrody 08.20 Rozmowy o Ewangelii 08.30 Ludzie i zdarzenia 08.45 Kościoły Pomorza Zachodniego 09.00 (WP) Ogrody bez granic - film dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Noce i dnie (10/12): Rodzimy się, umieramy, a życia wciąż wystarcza - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1977, reż. Jerzy Antczak, wyk. Jadwiga Barańska, Jerzy Bińczycki, Barbara Ludwiżanka, Jerzy Kamas (52 min) 11.00 (WP) Ziemia - Kraina świętowania - film dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Kumple z woja - magazyn wojskowy 11.45 (WP) Telewizyjny magazyn przyrodniczy - magazyn 12.15 (WP) Jesienna Telejazda 12.30 (WP) Wojny, bitwy, żołnierze - serial dokumentalny 13.30 (WP) Chopin - film dokumentalny 14.30 (WP) Tajemnicze archiwum Shelby Woo (The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo) (38/41): Tajemniczy kawałek sera - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Allison Liddi, wyk. Irene Ng, Adam Bush, Ellen David, Pat Morita (24 min) 15.00 (WP) Zwierzęta mroźnej Północy - serial przyrodniczy 15.30 (WP) Muzyka - łączy pokolenia!? - magazyn 16.15 (WP) Teletransmisje - program dla młodzieży 16.40 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 17.00 Śmiechu warte - program rozrywkowy 17.25 Stacja PRL: Wojsko 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Minął tydzień - program publicystyczny 18.45 Rozmaitości kulturalne 19.00 (WP) Bez paniki. Nic się nie stało (Rohe Ostern) - komedia, Niemcy 1995, reż. Michael Gutmann, wyk. Julia Jäger, Oliver Korittke, Anian Zollner, Axel Milberg (88 min) 20.30 (WP) Fama w anegdocie 21.00 Z archiwum Siódemki 21.30 Kronika 21.55 Program na niedzielę 22.00 (WP) Jack i Sarah (Jack and Sarah) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Tim Sullivan, wyk. Richard Grant, Samantha Mathis (105 min) 23.50 (WP) Idomeno (2-ost.) - opera Wolfganga Amadeusza Mozarta w 3 aktach, W. Bryt., reż. Trevor Nunn, wyk. Yvonne Kenny, Jerry Hadley, Carol Vaness, Thomas Hemsley (75 min) 01.05 Zakończenie programu Wizja Jeden 07.30 Daria (13,14) - serial animowany, USA (60 min) 08.30 Po drugiej stronie (So Weird) (7) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1999, wyk. Cara DeLizia, Patrick Levis, Mackenzie Phillips, Erik Von Detten (30 min) 09.00 Szołbiz Info (3) - program rozrywkowy 09.30 Portrety gwiazd (14): Drew Barrymore - wywiady z gwiazdami 10.30 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia - talk show 11.15 Ricki Lake - talk show 12.00 Zwierzaki Hollywood (Hollywood Pets) (7) - serial dokumentalny (30 min) 12.30 Ruby Wax i... (2) - talk show 13.00 Reporterzy mody - magazyn rozmaitości 14.00 Wysoka stawka (Traders) (7) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1996-2000, wyk. Sonja Smits, Bruce Gray, Patrick McKenna, Kymberley Huffman (60 min) 15.00 Młodzi gniewni (Dangerous Minds) (3) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Allan Arkush/James Hayman/Michael Lange, wyk. Annie Potts, Stanley Anderson, Jenny Gago, Michael Jace (60 min) 16.00 Portrety gwiazd: Robert Duvall - wywiady z gwiazdami 17.00 Szołbiz Info - program rozrywkowy 17.30 Para nie do pary (Will and Grace) (10) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, reż. James Burrows, wyk. Eric McCormack, Debra Messing, Megan Mullally, Sean Hayes (30 min) 18.00 Buffy - postrach wampirów (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) (7) - serial fantastyczny, USA, reż. Joss Whedon, wyk. Sarah Michelle Gellar, Nicholas Brendon, Charisma Carpenter, Anthony Stewart Head (60 min) 19.00 Wojownicy: Walka o przetrwanie (2) - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Nigdy w to nie uwierzycie!: Niesamowite historie z archiwum Ripley'a (7) - program dokumentalny 21.00 Policyjne taśmy wideo (2) - program dokumentalny. 22.00 Zemsta dla dwojga (Revengers' Comedies) - komedia, W. Bryt./Francja 1998, reż. Malcolm Mowbray, wyk. Sam Neill, Helena Bonham Carter, Kristin Scott Thomas, Rupert Graves (86 min) 23.40 Śmiertelne zauroczenie (Lethal Attraction) - film obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Michael Lehmann, wyk. Winona Ryder, Christian Slater, Shannen Doherty, Lisanne Falk (95 min) 01.25 Illuminata - film kostiumowy, USA 1998, reż. John Turturro, wyk. John Turturro, Katherine Borowitz, Susan Sarandon, Ben Gazzara (120 min) TV Toya 10.00 Czekając na przyjaciela - magazyn przyrodniczy 10.15 Magazyn filmowy TV Toya 10.35 W cztery oczy - reportaż 10.45 Z modą i urodą - magazyn mody 11.00 Krzyki z Afryki (Africa Screams) - komedia, USA 1949, reż. Charles Barton, wyk. Bud Abbott, Lou Costello, Clayde Beatty, Frank Buck (80 min) 12.20 Charlie Chaplin: Imigrant - komedia, USA 13.00 Hrabia Kaczula - serial animowany dla dzieci 13.30 Z jak Zdrowie - magazyn medyczny 13.45 Moje dziecko - program poradnikowy 14.00 Kotłownia - magazyn muzyczny 14.30 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy 17.15 Nasze sprawy - program publicystyczny 17.30 Pogoda dla Łodzi 17.35 Infobit - studio targowe 17.55 Przegląd prasy katolickiej 18.00 Hrabia Kaczula - serial animowany dla dzieci 18.35 Co się stało - serial dokumentalny 19.05 Świat bez tajemnic - serial popularnonaukowy 19.35 Morskie opowieści - serial dokumentalny 20.25 Tajemnica Lizy (The Haunting of Lisa) - film sensacyjny, Kanada 1995, reż. Don McBrearty, wyk. Cheryl Ladd, Don Allison, Aemilia Robinson, Duncan Regehr (99 min) 22.05 Pogoda dla Łodzi 22.15 Infobit - studio targowe 22.35 Przyjaciele św. Franciszka 23.00 Pogoda dla Łodzi 23.05 Mixtura - magazyn muzyczny Porion 06.00 BTV nocą 09.55 Program dnia 10.00 TV Shop 10.15 Rysunkowi przyjaciele - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.00 Krzyki z Afryki (Africa Screams) - komedia, USA 1949, reż. Charles Barton, wyk. Bud Abbott, Lou Costello, Clayde Beatty, Frank Buck (80 min) 12.00 Charlie Chaplin: Imigrant - komedia, USA 13.00 Hrabia Kaczula - serial animowany 13.30 Z jak zdrowie - magazyn medyczny 13.45 Moje dziecko - program poradnikowy 14.00 Stulecie samochodu - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.30 Nasze życie, nasze zdrowie - magazyn 15.00 Auto czas - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15.30 TV Shop 15.45 Zoolife - serial przyrodniczy 16.15 Muzyka mniej poważna 16.30 Ludzie i motoryzacja - program motoryzacyjny 17.00 Jesień, jesień - program rozrywkowy 18.30 Co się stało - serial dokumentalny 19.00 Świat bez tajemnic - serial popularnonaukowy 19.35 Morskie opowieści - serial dokumentalny 20.00 Business TV - serwis 20.20 Tajemnica Lizy (The Haunting of Lisa) - film sensacyjny, Kanada 1995, reż. Don McBrearty, wyk. Cheryl Ladd, Don Allison, Aemilia Robinson, Duncan Regehr (99 min) 22.00 TV Shop 22.15 Zbrodnia doskonała (Chapter Perfect) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Dan Brazda, wyk. Lucky Vanous, Caprice Benedetti, Wilford Brimley, Chrissy Lucas (90 min) 23.45 TV Shop 00.00 Program na niedzielę 00.05 BTV nocą TV Niepokalanów 9.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 9.10 Kalendarz liturgiczny: bł. Jakuba Strzemię 9.15 Cicha epidemia - program medyczny 9.30 Pilaszków - film dokumentalny 9.55 New York - impresja filmowa 10.00 Opowieści Maurycego Szwendaczki - program dla dzieci 10.15 Trzy misie. Uciążliwy sąsiad - bajka dla dzieci 10.40 Sztuka druciarzy ze Słowacji - felieton 10.50 Orientalne dywany - film dokumentalny 11.20 Odnowienie i pojednanie - program duszpasterski 11.35 Capodarco - film dokumentalny 11.55 Program dnia 12.00 Śladami przymierza z Bogiem. W drodze do Ziemi Obiecanej 1- film dokumentalny 12.25 Kapłaństwo - reportaż 12.50 Odkrywamy planetę Ziemia. Gryzonie - film przyrodniczy 13.35 Ewolucja. Kupcy prehistorii - film edukacyjny 14.10 Ojciec Święty w Wadowicach - film dokumentalny 15.00 Koronka do Miłosierdzia Bożego 15.15 Doping i koks 2 - reportaż 15.30 Spiewanie duszą - piosenki Ewy Urygi 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Kalendarz liturgiczny: bł. Jakuba Strzemię 16.10 I co było dalej? Pingwin samotnik - program dla dzieci 16.20 Lumen 2000 - magazyn 16.50 Wideokatechizm - Ja jestem z wami 5- program dla dzieci 17.15 Ecce homo. Dom samotnej matki - program publicystyczny 17.40 Z dzieciństwa Jana Pawła II - rozmowa z Danutą Gruszczyńską 18.15 Przegląd Niedzieli - magazyn 18.25 Muzyczne okienko 18.55 Program dnia 19.00 Tydzień w Kościele - przegląd wydarzeń 19.20 Zaczarowany ołówek. W okowach lodu - film rysunkowy dla dzieci 19.30 Sanktuarium maryjne w Skępem - film dokumentalny 20.00 Koncert życzeń 20.35 Różaniec: część chwalebna 21.00 Apel Jasnogórski 21.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 21.10 Dzieci rumuńskie - impresja filmowa 21.20 Skrzatusz - reportaż 21.30 Życie Jezusa wg Ewangelii św. Łukasza 1 - film fabularny 22.30 Pozwól mi żyć - film dokumentalny 23.00 Proboszcz - reportaż 23.25 Drogami Europy. Batalha - film turystyczno-krajoznawczy 23.30 W duchu pokuty - reportaż HBO 06:20 Ara urwis (Real Macaw) - familijny, USA 1998, 88 min., reż. Mario Andreacchio, wyk. Janson Robards, Jamie Croft 07:55 Nowe przygody Tomka Sawyera (Modern Adventures Of Tom Sawyer) - familijny, USA 1998, 87 min., reż. Adam Weissman, wyk. Erik Estrada, Laraine Newman 09:30 Przeklęta wyspa (Turtle Beach) - dramat, USA 1992, 84 min., reż. Stephen Wallace, wyk. Greta Scacchi, Joan Chen 11:00 Miłość na Puerto Rico (Flight Of Fancy) - familijny, USA 1999, 96 min., reż. Noel Quinones, wyk. Dean Cain, Talisa Soto 12:40 Masz wiadomość (You've Got Mail) - komedia, USA 1998, 114 min., reż. Nora Ephron, wyk. Tom Hanks, Meg Ryan 14:40 Strzały na Broadwayu (Bullets Over Broadway) - komedia, USA 1994, 95 min., reż. Woody Allen, wyk. John Cusack, Mary Louise Parker 16:20 Air Force One - film akcji, USA 1997, 119 min., reż. Wolfgang Petersen, wyk. Harrison Ford, Gary Oldman 18:25 Gadaniec - Psychoanalityk - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2000, 60 min., reż. Marcin Daniec, wyk. Marcin Daniec, Hanna Bakuła, Małgorzata Domagalik, Anna Przybylska 19:30 Cinema cinema (Cinema Cinema Cinema 10/21/00) - magazyn filmowy, USA, 24 min. 20:00 Goodbye Lover - thriller, USA 1999, 96 min., reż. Roland Joffe, wyk. Patricia Arquette, Ellen Degeneres 21:40 Pokój Marvina (Marvin's Room) - dramat, USA 1996, 94 min., reż. J. Zaks, wyk. Meryl Streep, Diane Keaton 23:15 Prostytutki - dramat, Polska 1998, 99 min., reż. Eugeniusz Priwiezeńcew, wyk. Katarzyna Figura, Rafał Maćkowiak 01:00 Prawdziwy seks odc. 23 (Real Sex 23) - magazyn erotyczny, USA, 45 min., reż. Patti Kaplan 01:50 Moja Angelika - dramat, Polska 1999, 89 min., reż. Stanisław Kuznik, wyk. Monika Kwiatkowska, Radosław Pazura 03:20 Renegaci (Counterforce) - film akcji, USA 1997, 86 min., reż. Martin Kunert, wyk. Robert Patrick, Diane Dilascio 04:50 Air Force One - film akcji, USA 1997, 119 min., reż. Wolfgang Petersen, wyk. Harrison Ford, Gary Oldman Viva 06.00 Viva Energiza - magazyn muzyczny. Wysokokaloryczna rozgrzewka o poranku 07.00 Viva Push-Up - magazyn muzyczny. Mieszanka najnowszych przebojów 08.00 Viva Sunshine - magazyn muzyczny. Przedpołudniowe spotkania z gwiazdami 09.00 Viva hity - program muzyczny 10.00 Lämmermann-Show (powt.) 11.00 Interaktiv Spezial - gorąca linia Vivy 12.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów, m.in. Ayman (powt.) 14.00 Viva Charts - parada światowych hitów: m.in. Britney Spears (powt.) 15.00 Nowości VIVY - magazyn muzyczny 16.00 Viva hity: Madonna, Mary Mary - program muzyczny 18.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów: m.in. Craig David 19.00 Club Rotation - obrotowy klub taneczny VIVY 20.00 Planet Viva: Aaliyah/Aaron Carter - magazyn muzyczny 22.00 Overdrive - koncert 23.00 Berlinhouse - program muzyczny. Nowości niemieckiej sceny muzycznej: techno, trans, ambient, house 00.00 Kamikaze 01.00 Taneczna noc Vivy - program muzyczny Fox Kids 06.00 Trzy małe duszki - serial animowany 06.20 Hutch Miodowe Serce - serial animowany, 1994 06.45 Patrol Jin Jina - serial animowany 07.05 Przygody Pytalskich - serial animowany 07.30 Dennis rozrabiaka - serial animowany 07.50 Przygody Kuby Guzika - serial animowany, Francja/Niemcy 08.15 Leśna rodzina - serial animowany 08.35 Guziczek - serial animowany 09.00 Księżniczka Tenko - serial animowany 09.20 Liceum na morzu - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1997, reż. John Bell, wyk. Andrew Alrlie, Kyle Alisharn, Terri Conn, Richard Ian Cox 09.45 VR Troopers - serial przygodowy, USA 1994, reż. Robert Hughes, wyk. Brad Hawkins, Sarah Brown, Michael Bacon, Julian Combs 10.05 Masked Rider - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, reż. Terry Winkless, wyk. T.J. Roberts, David Stenstrom, Candace Camille Bender, Rheannon Slover 10.30 Silver Surfer - serial animowany 10.50 The Incredible Hulk - serial przygodowy, USA 1996 11.15 Tajne akta Psiej Agencji - serial animowany 11.35 Szalony Jack, pirat - serial animowany 12.00 Dennis rozrabiaka - serial animowany 12.20 Świat według Ludwiczka - serial animowany, USA 1996 12.45 Gęsia skórka - serial przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. David Warry-Smith, wyk. Eugene Lipinski, Deborah Scorsone, Christopher Tuah, Lynne Cormack 13.05 Beetleborgs Metallix - serial przygodowy 13.30 The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - serial przygodowy, USA 13.50 Tajne akta Psiej Agencji - serial animowany 14.15 Szalony Jack, pirat - serial animowany 14.35 Przygody Kuby Guzika - serial animowany, Francja/Niemcy 15.00 Leśna rodzina - serial animowany 15.20 Guziczek - serial animowany 15.45 Księżniczka Tenko - serial animowany 16.05 Liceum na morzu - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1997, reż. John Bell, wyk. Andrew Alrlie, Kyle Alisharn, Terri Conn, Richard Ian Cox 16.30 VR Troopers - serial przygodowy, USA 1994, reż. Robert Hughes, wyk. Brad Hawkins, Sarah Brown, Michael Bacon, Julian Combs 16.50 Walter Melon - serial animowany, USA 17.15 Dennis rozrabiaka - serial animowany 17.35 Świat według Ludwiczka - serial animowany, USA 1996 18.00 The Simpsons - serial animowany, USA 1989 18.20 The New Addams Family - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. Glenn Taranto, Ellie Harvey, Michael Roberts, Nicole Fugere 18.45 Gęsia skórka - serial przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. David Warry-Smith, wyk. Eugene Lipinski, Deborah Scorsone, Christopher Tuah, Lynne Cormack 19.05 The Incredible Hulk - serial przygodowy, USA 1996 19.30 Silver Surfer - serial animowany 19.50 Beetleborgs Metallix - serial przygodowy 20.15 The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - serial przygodowy, USA 20.35 Tajne akta Psiej Agencji - serial animowany 21.00 Szalony Jack, pirat - serial animowany 21.20 Dennis rozrabiaka - serial animowany 21.40 Świat według Ludwiczka - serial animowany, USA 1996 22.00 Zakończenie programu TV 5 Europe 04.00 Wiadomości 04.30 Dziennik 05.00 Wiadomości 05.05 TV5 zaprasza - program publicystyczny 06.00 Wiadomości 06.15 Dziennik 07.00 Les Zaps 08.00 Wiadomości - Radio Kanada 08.30 Les Zaps 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Archimede - magazyn popularnonaukowy 09.45 Od przyczyny do skutku - magazyn 10.00 Wiadomości 10.15 Silence ca pousse - magazyn 10.30 Branche - magazyn 11.00 Wiadomości 11.05 Za morzem - magazyn 12.00 Wiadomości 12.05 Images de Pub - magazyn 12.30 Wiadomości tv francuskiej 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Refleksy - magazyn 14.00 Wiadomości 14.15 Bulion kulturalny - magazyn kulturalny 15.30 ARTE - reportaże 16.00 Wiadomości 16.15 TV5 zaprasza - program publicystyczny 16.30 Sport Africa - magazyn sportowy 17.00 Wiadomości 17.05 Piramida - teleturniej 17.30 Pytania dla mistrza - teleturniej 18.15 Publiczne pieniądze 19.30 Autowizje - magazyn motoryzacyjny 19.55 TV5 zaprasza - program publicystyczny 20.00 Wiadomości tv belgijskiej 20.30 Wiadomości tv francuskiej 21.00 Wiadomości 21.05 Thalassa - magazyn morski 22.00 Wiadomości 22.15 Wysłannik specjalny - magazyn reporterów 23.55 TV5 zaprasza - program publicystyczny 00.00 Wiadomości 00.30 Soir 3 01.00 Wiadomości 01.05 Wszyscy o tym mówią - magazyn 03.00 Wiadomości 03.05 Claire Lamarche 04.00 Zakończenie programu TV Dolnośląska 06.45 Auto i sport - magazyn 07.15 iTD informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 07.30 Po drugiej stronie lustra (Mirror, Mirror) (14) - serial SF, Australia 1996, reż. John Banas, wyk. Petra Jared, Michala Banas, Judy McIntosh, Peter Bensley (30 min) (powt.) 08.00 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 08.30 Jan Paweł II i jego przyjaciel (1) - film dokumentalny (powt.) 09.30 Sandokan (11) - serial animowany (30 min) (dubbing) 10.00 Reboot (12) - serial animowany (30 min) (dubbing) 10.30 Wojownicze żółwie (Ninja Turtless: The Next Mutation) (6) - serial przygodowy, USA 1997, wyk. Jarred Blancard, Mitchell A. Lee Yuen, Gabe Khouth, Richard Yee (20 min) 11.00 Kapitan Power (11) - serial dla dzieci 11.30 Po drugiej stronie lustra (Mirror, Mirror) (15) - serial SF, Australia 1996, reż. John Banas, wyk. Petra Jared, Michala Banas, Judy McIntosh, Peter Bensley (30 min) 12.00 Ginący świat. Mustangi - Wierzchowce wolności - film dokumentalny 12.30 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.00 Dom Muratora - magazyn poradnikowy 13.30 Podryw kontrolowany - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Czerwone i czarne (Le rouge et le noir) (1/2) - film obyczajowy, Francja/Włochy 1954, reż. Claude Autant-Lara, wyk. Gerard Philipe, Danielle Darrieux, Jean Martinelli, Antoine Balpetre (120 min) 15.50 Luzik (Get Real) (8) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Scott Winant, wyk. John Tenney, Debrah Farentino, Eric Christian Olsen, Jesse Eisenberg (30 min) 16.45 Czułość i kłamstwa (89,90) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Mirosław Krawczyk, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (55 min) 17.45 iTD informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 18.05 Klątwa skarabeusza (Legend of the Lost Tomb) - film przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. Jonathan Winfrey, wyk. Stacy Keach, Kimberlee Peterson, Brock Pierce, Rick Rossovich (93 min) 20.00 Paczka sześciu (Six Pack) - komedia, USA 1982, reż. Daniel Patrie, wyk. Kenny Rogers, Diane Lane, Erin Gray, Barry Corbin (103 min) 22.20 Policyjny klan (Turks) (8) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1999, reż. Robert Singer, wyk. William Devane, David Cubitt, Helen Carey, Matthew John Armstrong (60 min) 23.20 Pierwszy rok służby (Ryan Caulfield: Year One) (8) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. F. Gary Grey, wyk. Sean Maher, Chad Lindberg, Richard Portnow, Clifton Powell (55 min) 00.15 Wieżowiec (Skyscraper) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Raymond Martino, wyk. Anna Nicole Smith, Richard Steinmetz, Branko Cikatic, Calvin Levels (91 min) (powt.) 02.05 iTD informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 02.15 Strefa P - program muzyczny 03.15 Zakończenie programu WOT-51 Warszawa 07.00 (WP) Hello Spencer (6/19): Poldek smok ma kłopoty - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1990 (28 min) (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (5 min) (dubbing) 07.35 (WP) Przygody Sama (Adventures of Sam) (7/13): W pałacu sułtana - serial animowany, USA 1998 (23 min) (dubbing) 08.00 Telenowyny - magazyn (powt.) 08.20 Podróże z WOT (powt.) 08.30 Puchar Koraca - felieton (powt.) 08.35 Co, gdzie, kiedy? 09.00 (WP) Ogrody bez granic (3/24): Holandia i Anglia - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 09.30 (WP) Złote rączki (3/30) - serial dokumentalny, Irlandia 1999 10.00 (WP) Noce i dnie (10/12): Rodzimy się, umieramy, a życia wciąż wystarcza - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1977, reż. Jerzy Antczak, wyk. Jadwiga Barańska, Jerzy Bińczycki, Barbara Ludwiżanka, Jerzy Kamas (52 min) 11.00 (WP) Ziemia - Kraina świętowania (2/3): Węże świętego Dominika - film dokumentalny, Francja 1999 11.30 (WP) Kumple z woja - magazyn wojskowy 11.45 (WP) Telewizyjny magazyn przyrodniczy - magazyn 12.15 (WP) Jesienna Telejazda 12.30 (WP) Wojny, bitwy, żołnierze (3/26): Bitwa pod Bannockburn, rok 1314. Ryczący lew - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1993 13.30 (WP) Chopin - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1999 14.30 (WP) Tajemnicze archiwum Shelby Woo (The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo) (38/41): Tajemniczy kawałek sera - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Allison Liddi, wyk. Irene Ng, Adam Bush, Ellen David, Pat Morita (24 min) 15.00 (WP) Zwierzęta mroźnej Północy (2/28) - serial przyrodniczy, Finlandia 15.30 (WP) Muzyka - łączy pokolenia!? - magazyn 16.15 (WP) Teletransmisje - program dla młodzieży 16.40 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 17.00 Moda i okolice - magazyn mody 17.20 Urodziny Juniora - felieton 17.30 Lista przebojów Muzyka łączy pokolenia!? - program muzyczny 17.45 V-Jay - nowości muzyczne 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.20 Są takie miejsca - magazyn kulturalny 18.40 20 lat później 19.00 (WP) Bez paniki. Nic się nie stało (Rohe Ostern) - komedia, Niemcy 1995, reż. Michael Gutmann, wyk. Julia Jäger, Oliver Korittke, Anian Zollner, Axel Milberg (88 min) 20.30 (WP) Fama w anegdocie 21.00 aport ekologiczny - program ekologiczny 21.10 Jak w lustrze - program publicystyczny 21.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 21.35 Sport w WOT 22.00 (WP) Jack i Sarah (Jack and Sarah) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Tim Sullivan, wyk. Richard Grant, Samantha Mathis, Judi Dench, Eileen Atkins (105 min) 23.50 (WP) Idomeno (2-ost.) - opera Wolfganga Amadeusza Mozarta w 3 aktach, W. Bryt., reż. Trevor Nunn, wyk. Yvonne Kenny, Jerry Hadley, Carol Vaness, Thomas Hemsley (75 min) 01.05 Zakończenie programu Rtl 05.50 Noozles - serial animowany 06.15 Wishbone - serial obyczajowy, USA 1995/96 06.45 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Malezji w Sepang (kwalifikacje) 08.15 Classic Cartoon - seriale animowane 08.25 Timon & Pumbaa - serial animowany 08.50 Jungle Cubs - serial animowany 09.15 Disney Club - magazyn dla dzieci 09.20 Classic Cartoon - seriale animowane 09.35 Disney's Pepper Ann - serial animowany 10.00 Disney Club - magazyn dla dzieci 10.05 Herkules - serial animowany 10.35 Disney Club - magazyn dla dzieci 10.45 Classic Cartoon - seriale animowane 10.55 Disney's Recess - serial animowany, USA 1996/97 11.25 Power Rangers Lost Galaxy - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998 11.50 Piłka nożna: UEFA Champions League EXTRA - skróty spotkań 12.40 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Malezji w Sepang (kwalifikacje) (powt.) 14.10 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial komediowy, USA 1997 14.35 That '70s Show - serial komediowy, USA 1998/99 15.30 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998/99 16.25 SingleP@rty - teleturniej 16.55 Twój band - telenowela dokumentalna, Niemcy 2000 17.45 Top Of The Pops - program muzyczny 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv - Weekend - magazyn sensacji 20.15 Kto zostanie milionerem? - teleturniej 21.15 Big Brother - Rozstrzygnięcie - program rozrywkowy 23.00 Star Weekend - program rozrywkowy 00.00 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych, USA 1998/99 00.25 7 dni - 7 głów (powt.) 01.20 That '70s Show - serial komediowy, USA 1998/99 (powt.) 01.45 Bajer w Bel Air - serial komediowy, USA 1992/93 (powt.) 02.10 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial komediowy, USA 1997 (powt.) 02.35 Top Of The Pops (powt.) 03.30 Twój band - telenowela dokumentalna, Niemcy 2000 (powt.) 04.20 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Malezji w Sepang Vox 06.10 Magazyn reklamowy 07.40 Bezchmurnie: Kreta (powt.) 08.35 BBC Exklusiv - magazyn publicystyczny 09.30 VOXTOURS: Sabah, Malezja (powt.) 10.30 NZZ Format - magazyn publicystyczny gazety Neue Zürcher Zeitung (powt.) 11.45 E per Tetto un Cielo di Stelle - western, Włochy 1968, reż. Giulio Petroni, wyk. Giuliano Gemma, Mario Adorf, Magda Konopka, Federico Boido (80 min) 13.20 Total Security - serial kryminalny, USA 1997, wyk. James Remar, James Belushi, Debrah Farentino 14.10 F/X - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996/97 15.00 Sam Churchill: Search for a Homeless Man - film kryminalny, USA 1998, reż. Steve Traxler, wyk. John Scheider, Robin Lively, Alex Rocco, Rudy Ramos (85 min) 16.40 Bezchmurnie: Prowansja - magazyn podróżniczy 17.35 Czas na zwierzęta: Małpy z Gibraltaru - film dokumentalny 18.10 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 19.15 Przygody na 'Quescie': Giganty morza - serial dokumentalny 20.15 With Harmful Intend - thriller psychologiczny, USA 1993, reż. Richard Friedman, wyk. Joan Van Ark, Daniel J. Travanti, Rick Springfield, Christopher Noth (85 min) 22.10 SPIEGEL TV Special - magazyn publicystyczny 00.15 Markiz de Sade (Marquis de Sade) - film erotyczny, USA 1997, reż. Gwyneth Gibby, wyk. Nick Manusco, John Rhys-Davies, Irina Małyszewa, Aleksander Bielawskij (90 min) 02.00 Making of... - magazyn filmowy 02.35 Magazyn reklamowy 02.50 Poltergeist: The Legacy - serial SF, USA 1996/99 05.20 VOXTOURS: Sabah, Malezja (powt.) 06.00 Rave Around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych TVK Ostrowiec 08.00 Gry interaktywne 10.15 Mały lord - serial animowany dla dzieci 11.00 Krzyki z Afryki (Africa Screams) - komedia, USA 1949, reż. Charles Barton, wyk. Bud Abbott, Lou Costello, Clayde Beatty, Frank Buck (80 min) 12.10 Charlie Chaplin: Imigrant - komedia, USA 13.00 Hrabia Kaczula - film animowany dla dzieci 13.30 Z jak zdrowie - magazyn medyczny 13.50 Moje dziecko - program poradnikowy 14.00 Stulecie samochodu - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.35 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy 15.30 Telezakupy Mango 16.30 Program lokalny TVK Ostrowiec 18.05 Hrabia Kaczula - film animowany dla dzieci 18.30 Co się stało - serial dokumentalny 19.10 Świat bez tajemnic - serial popularnonaukowy 19.35 Morskie opowieści - film dokumentalny 20.25 Tajemnica Lizy (The Haunting of Lisa) - film sensacyjny, Kanada 1995, reż. Don McBrearty, wyk. Cheryl Ladd, Don Allison, Aemilia Robinson, Duncan Regehr (99 min) 22.00 Reportaż 22.15 Różni ludzie, różne sprawy TV Dami Radom 08.00 Gry interaktywne 10.00 Program muzyczny 10.15 Mały lord - serial animowany dla dzieci 10.45 Program muzyczny 11.00 Krzyki z Afryki (Africa Screams) - komedia, USA 1949, reż. Charles Barton, wyk. Bud Abbott, Lou Costello, Clayde Beatty, Frank Buck (80 min) 12.20 Charlie Chaplin: Imigrant - komedia, USA 12.40 Program muzyczny 13.00 Hrabia Kaczula - serial animowany dla dzieci 13.30 Z jak zdrowie - magazyn medyczny 13.45 Moje dziecko - program poradnikowy 14.00 Stulecie samochodu - program motoryzacyjny 14.25 Studio Infor 14.30 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy, Wenezuela 1989 15.25 Studio Infor 15.30 Mango 17.00 Muzyczna Dami - program muzyczny 17.20 Teledziennik 18.05 Hrabia Kaczula - serial animowany dla dzieci 18.35 Co się stało? - serial dokumentalny 19.05 Świat bez tajemnic - serial popularnonaukowy 19.35 Morskie opowieści - serial dokumentalny 20.00 Teledziennik 20.25 Tajemnica Lizy (The Haunting of Lisa) - film sensacyjny, Kanada 1995, reż. Don McBrearty, wyk. Cheryl Ladd, Don Allison, Aemilia Robinson, Duncan Regehr (95 min) 22.00 Krotoszyńskie berety - reportaż 22.05 Muzyczna Dami - program muzyczny 22.30 Teledziennik 23.00 Zakończenie programu TV Bryza Szczecin 06.30 Sandokan (10) - serial animowany (30 min) (powt.) (dubbing) 07.00 Wojownicze żółwie (Ninja Turtless: The Next Mutation) (5) - serial przygodowy, USA 1997, wyk. Jarred Blancard, Mitchell A. Lee Yuen, Gabe Khouth, Richard Yee (20 min) (powt.) 07.30 Po drugiej stronie lustra (Mirror, Mirror) (14) - serial SF, Australia 1996, reż. John Banas, wyk. Petra Jared, Michala Banas, Judy McIntosh, Peter Bensley (30 min) (powt.) 08.00 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 08.30 Jan Paweł II i jego przyjaciel (1) - film dokumentalny (powt.) 09.30 Sandokan (11) - serial animowany (30 min) (dubbing) 10.00 Reboot (12) - serial animowany (30 min) (dubbing) 10.30 Wojownicze żółwie (Ninja Turtless: The Next Mutation) (6) - serial przygodowy, USA 1997, wyk. Jarred Blancard, Mitchell A. Lee Yuen, Gabe Khouth, Richard Yee (20 min) 11.00 Kapitan Power (11) - serial dla dzieci 11.30 Po drugiej stronie lustra (Mirror, Mirror) (15) - serial SF, Australia 1996, reż. John Banas, wyk. Petra Jared, Michala Banas, Judy McIntosh, Peter Bensley (30 min) 12.00 Ginący świat. Mustangi - Wierzchowce wolności - film dokumentalny 12.30 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.00 Dom Muratora - magazyn poradnikowy 13.30 Podryw kontrolowany - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Czerwone i czarne (Le rouge et le noir) (1/2) - film obyczajowy, Francja/Włochy 1954, reż. Claude Autant-Lara, wyk. Gerard Philipe, Danielle Darrieux, Jean Martinelli, Antoine Balpetre (120 min) 15.50 Luzik (Get Real) (8) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Scott Winant, wyk. John Tenney, Debrah Farentino, Eric Christian Olsen, Jesse Eisenberg (30 min) 16.45 Czułość i kłamstwa (89,90) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Mirosław Krawczyk, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (55 min) 17.45 Miejskie graffiti 18.05 Klątwa skarabeusza (Legend of the Lost Tomb) - film przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. Jonathan Winfrey, wyk. Stacy Keach, Kimberlee Peterson, Brock Pierce, Rick Rossovich (93 min) 20.00 Paczka sześciu (Six Pack) - komedia, USA 1982, reż. Daniel Patrie, wyk. Kenny Rogers, Diane Lane, Erin Gray, Barry Corbin (103 min) 22.20 Policyjny klan (Turks) (8) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1999, reż. Robert Singer, wyk. William Devane, David Cubitt, Helen Carey, Matthew John Armstrong (60 min) 23.20 Pierwszy rok służby (Ryan Caulfield: Year One) (8) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. F. Gary Grey, wyk. Sean Maher, Chad Lindberg, Richard Portnow, Clifton Powell (55 min) 00.15 Wieżowiec (Skyscraper) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Raymond Martino, wyk. Anna Nicole Smith, Richard Steinmetz, Branko Cikatic, Calvin Levels (91 min) (powt.) 02.05 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 02.15 Strefa P - program muzyczny 03.15 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 07.00 Archiwum krokodyli: Jadowite węże Australii 07.30 Archiwum krokodyli: Ranne zwierzęta 08.00 Akwanauci 08.30 Akwanauci 09.00 Dzieci natury: Naczelne 10.00 Archiwum krokodyli: Dzika przyroda Australii 10.30 Archiwum krokodyli: Amerykańskie szkodniki 11.00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Rekiny 11.30 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Pomóc rekinowi 12.00 Przygody Marka O'Shea: Powrót znad krawędzi 12.30 Przygody Marka O'Shea: Bagienny dinozaur 13.00 Lekarze dzikich zwierząt 14.00 Łowca krokodyli: Gady z głębin - węże morskie 15.00 Archiwum krokodyli: Nowa Gwinea 15.30 Archiwum krokodyli: Mieszkańcy dżungli 16.00 Łowca krokodyli: Największe krokodyle trofea Steve'a 17.00 Archiwum krokodyli: Naczelne 18.00 Przygody Marka O'Shea: Potwory z Sierra Madre 18.30 Przygody Marka O'Shea: Cichy grzechotnik 19.00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Tajemnicza ryba 19.30 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Barakuda i drapieżny węgorz 20.00 Policyjna straż przyrody: Wyścigi psów 20.30 Policyjna straż przyrody: Walki psów 21.00 Na ratunek! 22.00 Animal Emergency 22.30 Animal Emergency 23.00 Zwierzęca broń: Fatalne zauroczenie 00.00 Akwanauci 00.30 Akwanauci 01.00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Channel 09.00 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 09.25 Fenomeny pogody: Pustynie 09.55 Wyprawy w czasie: Kornwalia 10.50 Znikający świat 11.45 Łowcy: Śmiertelna gra 12.40 Bosonogi buszmen: Żywność w buszu 13.30 Niebezpieczne kontakty 14.00 Przygody Marka O'Shea: Zaginione światy 14.25 Medyczne przełomy: Urazy kręgosłupa 15.15 Skrzydła przyszłości: Ostateczna granica 16.10 Wielcy wodzowie: Napoleon 17.05 Pola bitew: Bitwa o Midway (1) 18.00 Pole bitew: Bitwa o Midway (2) 19.00 Bezpieczne uzbrojenie 20.00 Wysypisko: Pod wodą 21.00 Supermost (2) 22.00 Tornado: Przerażająca siła 23.00 Niebezpieczne przejażdżki 00.00 Nowi odkrywcy: Morze Moluckie 01.00 Czołgi: Sturmartillerie 02.00 Wysypisko: Pod wodą 03.00 Zakończenie programu SuperRtl 05.55 Metty - magazyn dla dzieci Arka Noego - serial dokumentalny 06.25 Pocket Dragon - serial animowany 06.45 Bumpety Boo - serial animowany 06.55 Małe potwory - serial animowany 07.00 Bumpety Boo - serial animowany 07.15 Thomas mała lokomotywa - serial animowany 07.20 Przygody Mumfiego - serial animowany 07.30 Thomas mała lokomotywa - serial animowany 07.40 Jellabies - serial animowany 07.45 Budowniczy Bob - serial animowany 07.55 Jellabies - serial animowany 08.05 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 08.50 Prawie rodzina - serial komediowy, Szwajcaria 1995/96 09.20 Klub przebojów Franka Papke - program rozrywkowy 11.10 Pocałować krokodylaa - bosonogi buszmen - film dokumentalny 12.00 Giganci morza - film dokumentalny 13.00 Doug - serial animowany 13.15 Jaki ojciec, taki syn - film animowany, USA 15.30 Seriale animowane: Popeye, Mighty Mouse Show, Pan Magoo 16.00 Zwierzyniec braci Kratt - serial dokumentalny 16.30 Art Attack - magazyn porad dla dzieci 16.55 Animaniacy - serial animowany 17.20 Super Toy Club - magazyn dla dzieci 17.55 Hej, Arnold! - serial animowany 18.20 101 dalmatyńczyków - serial animowany 18.50 Goofy i Max - serial animowany 19.20 Doug - serial animowany 19.50 Aladyn - serial animowany 20.15 Peter Steiners Theaterstadl - teatr telewizji na ludowo 22.10 U Steinerów - program rozrywkowy 23.55 Klub przebojów Franka Papke - program rozrywkowy 00.50 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 03.05 Program nocny TV 51 Zielona Góra 06.30 Sandokan (10) - serial animowany (30 min) (powt.) (dubbing) 07.00 Magazyn poranny 07.30 Po drugiej stronie lustra (Mirror, Mirror) (14) - serial SF, Australia 1996, reż. John Banas, wyk. Petra Jared, Michala Banas, Judy McIntosh, Peter Bensley (30 min) (powt.) 08.00 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 08.30 Jan Paweł II i jego przyjaciel (1) - film dokumentalny (powt.) 09.30 Sandokan (11) - serial animowany (30 min) (dubbing) 10.00 Reboot (12) - serial animowany (30 min) (dubbing) 10.30 Wojownicze żółwie (Ninja Turtless: The Next Mutation) (6) - serial przygodowy, USA 1997, wyk. Jarred Blancard, Mitchell A. Lee Yuen, Gabe Khouth, Richard Yee (20 min) 11.00 Kapitan Power (11) - serial dla dzieci 11.30 Po drugiej stronie lustra (Mirror, Mirror) (15) - serial SF, Australia 1996, reż. John Banas, wyk. Petra Jared, Michala Banas, Judy McIntosh, Peter Bensley (30 min) 12.00 Ginący świat. Mustangi - Wierzchowce wolności - film dokumentalny 12.30 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.00 Dom Muratora - magazyn poradnikowy 13.30 Podryw kontrolowany - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Czerwone i czarne (Le rouge et le noir) (1/2) - film obyczajowy, Francja/Włochy 1954, reż. Claude Autant-Lara, wyk. Gerard Philipe, Danielle Darrieux, Jean Martinelli, Antoine Balpetre (120 min) 15.50 Luzik (Get Real) (8) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Scott Winant, wyk. John Tenney, Debrah Farentino, Eric Christian Olsen, Jesse Eisenberg (30 min) 16.45 Czułość i kłamstwa (89,90) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Mirosław Krawczyk, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (55 min) 17.45 Informacja TV-51 18.05 Klątwa skarabeusza (Legend of the Lost Tomb) - film przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. Jonathan Winfrey, wyk. Stacy Keach, Kimberlee Peterson, Brock Pierce, Rick Rossovich (93 min) 20.00 Paczka sześciu (Six Pack) - komedia, USA 1982, reż. Daniel Patrie, wyk. Kenny Rogers, Diane Lane, Erin Gray, Barry Corbin (103 min) 22.20 Policyjny klan (Turks) (8) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1999, reż. Robert Singer, wyk. William Devane, David Cubitt, Helen Carey, Matthew John Armstrong (60 min) 23.20 Pierwszy rok służby (Ryan Caulfield: Year One) (8) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. F. Gary Grey, wyk. Sean Maher, Chad Lindberg, Richard Portnow, Clifton Powell (55 min) 00.15 Wieżowiec (Skyscraper) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Raymond Martino, wyk. Anna Nicole Smith, Richard Steinmetz, Branko Cikatic, Calvin Levels (91 min) (powt.) 02.05 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 02.15 Strefa P - program muzyczny 03.15 Zakończenie programu